Hermanita
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: AU. Hiei relata lo que siente al ver a su hermana sufrir por la violencia de su marido.


**Hermanita**

Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee

Me cuesta creer, en lo que los años nos convirtieron. Mirando hacia atrás, nos veo a nosotros, jugando en el columpio, con mama trayéndonos una jarra de agua y mi padre viniendo del trabajo al atardecer. Esa era nuestra familia tipo. Esa era la familia que nunca debió separarse. Esa es la familia que tus hijos, hermanita, deberían tener.

Y pensar que antes eras tú la que cuidabas de mi, cuando enfermaba eras tú quien estaba a mi lado en la cama, cuando niños era placentero despertar y verte a mi lado; ahora ya solo queda aquel recuerdo porque nuestros papeles se han invertido aun mas cruelmente.

Te veo en esta cama y pienso, que rayos hemos hecho mal en la vida para que nos toque este augurio. Toco tu mejilla suavemente, quiero transmitirte que estoy aquí, a tu lado hermanita. Pero no puedo evitar retirar mi mano al observar tan grande marca color violeta en tu cara. Se quien lo ha hecho, ambos lo conocemos muy bien, y por más que lo intente yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, porque tu lo permites a él. Tú no estás dispuesta a echarlo para atrás, parece que lo quieres así. Y yo no entiendo.

¿Por qué? Sé que no eres feliz. ¿Entonces porque se lo permites?. ..

Te lo he dicho mil veces, que él no te conviene, que él no te quiere, y que además tiene muchas mujeres; En el momento pareces recapacitar pero cuando te vuelvo a ver el ya te ha dado miles de excusas, te veo sonriente ¿pero que ganas tu hermanita? El se está burlando de ti, y en la siguiente visita veo otro moretón.

Son incontables las veces en que he querido ayudarte, que he querido matarlo a golpes, porque mi meta es salvarte, sin embargo tu lo dejas así; Dices me odiaras si algo le ocurre. Yo no sé qué pensar, hermana. No entiendo porque lo defiendes.

Hoy no me queda más nada que hacer que rezar por ti. Te miro otra vez, duermes parece plácidamente, sin embargo cuando despiertes no me imagino que cosas pasaran por tu cabeza.

¿Cuantas situaciones como estas hemos vivido? Cuantas veces el te ha hecho esto sin considerar tus sentimientos?

Aunque me cueste admitirlo también sé que es tu culpa por permitir esta atrocidad, y lo sabes. Me dijiste muchas veces que lo amabas, que lo perdonabas, que estaba bien. Que tu tenias la culpa. ¿Cómo puedes mentirte, hermanita? Como puedes después de todo seguir con esto?

Es que acaso no ves que también sufren los que están a tu lado? Es que acaso no te importa lo que tus hijos sientan?.

Suspiro.

Yo sé que eso no es verdad. Sé que me amas tanto como a tus hijos, y sé que es un amor enorme.

Tomo tu mano suavemente, no quiero despertarte.

Quiero que sepas ellos están ahora con Kurama, tu cuñado. En cuanto a tu marido, yo no sé donde se metió esta vez. Y sinceramente me encantaría se largara para siempre.

Veo que despiertas lentamente, me preguntas que sucedió mientras te incorporas; Lamentablemente sé lo recordaras por ti misma.

-El no es digno de que tanto lo ames, Yukina.

-Hiei… -

Me miras sorprendida, pero bajas tu mirada mientras diriges una de tus manos hacia tu mejilla quieres tocarla pero la retiras bruscamente al llegar al moretón. Te ha dolido, lo sé.

-Ese hombre te hace sufrir!

¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo? ¿Por qué si yo sé que cuando el regrese tu temblaras temiendo que te lastime de nuevo? ¿Por qué, hermana, porque?

-Deberías irte antes de que regrese.

Esa es tu respuesta a todo. A eso yo no puedo llamarle respeto, eso es miedo.

-Mírate, Yukina! Ese moretón es enorme! El puede matarte! Y tu se lo estas permitiendo!

Te grito, porque ya no se que mas hacer, ya no se qué palabras utilizar.

Pero tu empiezas a llorar. Lloras porque sabes que digo la verdad. Lloras porque la verdad duele, y más te duele a ti quien eres la que recibe sus golpes.

Yo no soporto verte llorando;

-Quiero que pienses en las horas que él te ha hecho feliz, y luego solo recuerda los años en que te ha hecho sufrir.

Tomo sus manos tratando que me mire a los ojos. Se ve tan cansada. No parece mi dulce hermana, la recuerdo antes tan llena de vida, ahora no es más que un saco de huesos con ojeras y moretones, ojos lagrimosos y rojos.

-No puede haber un hombre que te obligue a estar con él. ¿No lo ves? Yo estoy contigo, solo dímelo y me encargaré de él. Puedes alejarte…

-Hiei… yo... Quiero estar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy en casa..

-Bienvenido, Hiei.

Kurama, mi novio, me recibe con una sonrisa desde la sala. Esta sentado en el sillón y en sus piernas mis dos sobrinos durmiendo plácidamente, escapándose de su dura realidad por unas cuantas horas solamente.

-Como te fue?

-No me escucha. Ya no se qué hacer…

-… Sabes lo que me han contado los niños?

- Dicen que su papá siempre llega tarde en la noche a su casa. Ellos duermen pero despiertan al escuchar ruidos muy fuertes afuera. Me han dicho que espían por la puerta y ven como su madre corre por los pasillos tratando de que él no la alcance; ellos tienen mucho miedo de salir, así que cuando escuchan los ruidos se acuestan los dos y se arropan esta la cabeza rezando para que todo pase.

Imaginar tan solo lo que Kurama me cuenta es duro para mí, no puedo tan solo pensar lo que se siente vivirlo en carne propia.

-Ya no quiero que mi familia sufra.

Le digo sinceramente. El se levanta del sillón cuidadosamente dirigiéndose hacia mí para abrazarme.

Son estos los momentos en los que pienso porque fue tan cruel el destino en no presentar a alguien como Kurama en la vida de Yukina, porque tuvo que ser un perro sucio el que tuvo que enamorarla?

-Llevare a los niños a su casa en auto. Quieres venir?

-No, necesito descansar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el teléfono sonó a más de media noche, después de una semana de haberla visitado, yo sabía que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Que estabas camino al hospital en ambulancia, me dijeron tus vecinos. Que tu marido huyó y los niños llorando estaban solos en casa.

Lo comprobé llegando al lugar con Kurama. Mis sobrinos corrieron a recibirnos llorando a mares, dicen que él llegó borracho a casa, que te pegó enfrente de ellos y aunque ellos le gritaban que parase el no escuchaba. Que te escupía, que te insultaba y que con malas palabras se sentía superior. Que intentó pegarles a ellos pero tú los defendiste con tu vida.

Ellos lloraban mientras yo me alejaba, dejando a Kurama con ellos. Necesito verte hermanita, necesito saber cómo estas…

Camino al hospital en mi mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, todos en dirección a la venganza que haría para que sufriera ese mal nacido. En cuanto lo encontrase yo lo pondría en su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermanita, de nuevo estoy aquí, a tu lado en la cama. Tratando de que despiertes de una vez. Así llevo más de 4 meses, velando por ti.

Que estas en coma me dijeron, te pegaron muy fuerte en tu cabeza. Y que no saben cuando despertaras.

Ahora me pregunto, realmente valió la pena que lo defendieras, hermanita? Realmente valió todo el amor que le tenias? Era a esto que le tenías tanto miedo? Ahora realmente me pregunto, que dirás cuando despiertes?, lo seguirás ocultando?, dirás que él no lo hizo?. Lo buscarás y le pedirás que regrese contigo?

Tengo tanto miedo de que así sea que a veces deseo que no despiertes, aunque suene egoísta, lo sé.

Oigo la puerta abrirse y en cuanto me giro veo a Kurama y a mis sobrinos entrar. Te traen flores para que tu habitación sea más bonita dicen.

-Eijiro, cuéntale a Hiei lo que me has dicho en el auto..-

Menciona de repente Kurama mirando al niño, luego cambia su mirada a Yukina, mirándola con pena, quería disimularlo, pero desgraciadamente esas cosas no se pueden ocultar.

-Eh… yo estaba contando a Tío Kurama que mamá siempre estuvo con papá porque siempre cuando peleaban él no quería que nadie se metiera y una vez escuche que dijo que si alguien se metiese él lo mataría y que no le temblaría el pulso para hacer eso porque decía que mamá solo debía estar con él y con nadie más…

Eijiro se puso a llorar luego de terminar de hablar. Trataba de abrazarte Yukina, pero él no podía porque no la alcanzaba, y su hermana tampoco. Estás tan rígida hermanita, quiero que te muevas, quiero que me digas que lo que acaba de contar tu hijo es mentira, que tú no tratabas de defender a los demás, que a ti no te importaba que los demás salieran lastimados….

Porque si es así, entonces no me sentiré tan culpable por todos los pensamientos que he tenido.

-Hermanita, despierta.

Susurro en tu oído, tratando de que me escuches, tan solo por una vez, quiero que me hagas caso.

Sin embargo por más lágrimas que ahora este derramando, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie sabrá cuando despertaras, porque el destino es así en esta vida. Algunos tienen más suerte que otros, aunque realmente yo creo que es cada uno el que se forja su propio destino, y lamentablemente tú has caído a esto… Porque por más ayuda que te trataba de brindar no la aceptabas.

Sé que estarás pensando en que realmente tal vez así lo querías, porque así yo no saldría lastimado. Pero sabes hermanita, ahora sufro mucho más, porque no puedo tenerte a mi lado. Porque no puedo oírte hablar, no puedo verte sonreír aunque sea un minuto, no puedo porque ambos hemos caído en la soledad, tú en tu tristeza y yo en mi miedo.

En el miedo de que si yo llegase a meterme entre ustedes tú me odiarías para siempre, y que jamás me perdonarías. Aquel miedo, se ha convertido en odio. Odio que se transformara en venganza alguna vez.

Lo siento hermanita, no puedo evitar sentir este sentimiento, pero algún día, en cuanto despiertes tan solo sonreirás y volverás a casa con tus hijos, y ese día ya no habrá ningún hombre que pueda maltratarte. Lo prometo hermanita.

Hasta entonces tan solo descansa, que yo seguiré velando por ti. Por ti y por mis sobrinos.

Porque son mi sangre.

Moriría por ustedes, tal y como tú te has expuesto hasta este extremo por nosotros. Por ti llegaría a hacer una locura.

Tan solo ahora quiero que descanses, descansa todo lo que no has podido descansar en todo tu matrimonio porque en cuanto despiertes, sabes vivirás otra realidad, una realidad incluso mejor a los de tus sueños. Porque soy tu hermano, y nadie te ama más que yo.

Te amo, y descansa, hermanita.

Fin.

Terminé :D , wow, raro hoy he estado exquisitamente inspirada, lo he terminado enseguida, algunas veces me trancaba pero volvía a trabajar ni bien venían las palabras a mi cabeza no puedo creerlo estoy feliz :D .

Bueno esta vez mi fic fue algo… raro si, nunca escribí algo así, pero hoy se me ocurrió así que… quería aprovechar que tenia la computadora en mis manos jej .

(perdón por mis faltas ortográficas u.u )

En fin me gustaría preguntarles que les pareció? Estoy de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que me digan si no entendieron o algo bueno trataré de explicárselos si?

Me encantaría en verdad que me dejaran algún review. Después de tanto quisiera leer alguno.

Ha! En cuanto a mis otros fics, los estoy continuando, lento pero seguro, quiero que tengan las palabras que yo quiero (es decir tengo que pensarlo muy bien antes de escribir). Así que próximamente ya verán .

Además tengo varios fics nuevos que aun no publico porque quiero terminarlos primero u.u

Ahora sí, hablé demasiado, me encanto estar de nuevo con uds, y digo en verdad cuando digo que me gustaría leer reviews u.u si? Últimamente veo decaído a :s, no es lo que solía ser.. o tal vez no, no sé, es mi punto de vista.

En fin!. Que tengan muy buenos días.


End file.
